An embodiment of the present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory device and, more particularly, to technology for removing a source line bouncing phenomenon occurring in a nonvolatile memory device.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for nonvolatile memory devices which can be electrically programmed and erased and which do not require the refresh function of rewriting data at specific intervals.
It is known that a source line bouncing phenomenon is generated in the program, verification, and read operations of such a nonvolatile memory device. Problems such as under-programming and read failure occur because of the source line bouncing phenomenon.
In the read operation, precharge and discharge operations can be performed through a bit line in order to read data stored in a cell. During these operations, a great amount of current instantly flows into the ground terminal through a source line. Accordingly, a phenomenon occurs in which the source line does not maintain an ideal ground voltage and rises to a predetermined voltage level. Such a phenomenon causes charges, precharged in the bit line, to be discharged, leading to a failure in reading data of the cell.